mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Alterniabound
Alterniabound, titled in Homestuck as , is a video game-esque flash segment in Act 5: Act 2 starring the Trolls in their Ectobiology Lab in the Veil, soon after their first contact with the Kids. The flash allows the player to search through the lab, examining objects of interest and collecting items from treasure chests (although none of the objects do anything apart from getting a humorous reaction/description from the character). Information of Note *The three main characters you can play as in this flash are Karkat, Terezi, and Vriska. Although you can very briefly play as past Karkat, future Terezi, future Vriska, future Eridan, future Feferi, future Aradia, and future Kanaya. **Past Karkat creates the trolls as grubs using Ectobiology. This scene is accessed at the center of the Ectobiology platform, where there is a sparkling point of light with which the player interacts. **Future Terezi puts on a Dragonsuit (which had previously only been fanon) and begins roleplaying as a Legislascerator who is solving the murder of Senator Lemonsnout. The Pouncellor (Nepeta) is withholding key information. Future Terezi also obtains Nepeta's Scribblepad and finds Eridan's pile of wands. There is a similar sparkling point of light in a treasure chest by her smelloscope. **Future Vriska is only playable in her room and has a shrine to Nicolas Cage. This scene is accessed by using the computer terminal controlling the second set of doors in Vriska's area. **Future Eridan looks at the smoldering remains of his computer. He blames one of the Seers, who turns out to be Rose, who had just shown Eridan the extent of her magical powers, to which Eridan refers as bullshit, by blowing up his computer. (No player movement.) **You cannot be Future Feferi, because she is sleeping on Gamzee's pile of horns. (No player movement.) **Future Aradia has exploded... (No player movement.) **Future Kanaya discusses with Karkat the kids' use of the Green Sun against Jack Noir. *Whatever happens when trolls go to sleep with a dead Dream Self is so horrible that Karkat forbids anyone from sleeping without explaining why. A conversation with Feferi implies that this may have something to do with the monsters in the Furthest Ring. *Karkat claims to have seen "the demon" during his sleep, and suspects that he knows his identity. (although he refuses to share his suspicions with Terezi). *Vriska fights a giant chess monster called an "Inquisiclops", which seems to be half Prospitian and half Dersite. She doesn't have her Fluorite Octet at the time, but the monster poses no threat at her high level. She easily kills it by stealing its luck. *Nepeta leads the player, as Future Terezi, to Eridan's pile of shitty wands. Sleeping in the pile leads to a game over without further explanation. All playable trolls, including Current Terezi, can sleep in the pile of wands and get a game over - the hidden path is always available. However, this game over has no real meaning as explained on formspringhttp://www.formspring.me/andrewhussie/q/1540524662. *Aradiabot explodes in the near future. * Future Vriska keeps a Nicolas Cage shrine behind a password encoded door. "YEAH <3" is visible below the various images of Cage. A short flash loop is played if the wall is examined. *The Green Sun is somehow part of the kids' plan to kill Jack Noir. *Gamzee tries to charge the other trolls to sleep in his horn pile (420 Boondollars or a pinch of magic star dust). He dances in a bizarre fashion - actually the same manner of movement as shopkeepers in the game ''Secret of Mana''. *Vriska gives all of her hard-earned loot to John to give him an edge over Dave. *If you talk to Tavros as Terezi he runs off and breaks his legs. He then goes on to say he had been warned about the stairs. The only way to get him to return to the main room (if you wanted to speak to him as Karkat or Vriska) is to restart the entire game using the button in the bottom-left. *All of the trolls' Sprites have died, except Aradia. *Alterniabound was posted on 10/25. 1025=413+612 Items Karkat's Room *A Boonbuck *A ~ATH manual *A Tinkerbull plush *A whole mess of boonbucks *A teapot *A wicked elixir *A beautiful work of fine art *Homes Smell Ya Later *A box of Fruit Trollups (Flavor: Orange Creamsicle Colonoscolypse) *A pail Terezi's Room *Son of Lemonsnout *A Boonbuck *A fairy poster *A Music Box Time Machine *A Beagle Aegis *A wild consort *A pair of Rocket Wings *A Flarp manual *The Demonbane Ragripper *A gorgeous piece of fine art *Deuce Clubs *A Brainfork *The assassinated corpse of Liaison Pumpkinsnuffle *Like 13 boondollars or something *Your trusty drawing chalk *The Dragonsuit *Some gift art from a cool friend *A drawing tablet Vriska's Room *A Magic 8 Ball *Tavros' severed legs *The Fiduspear *A fairy poster *The Fluorite Octet *A heap of Flarp manuals *A pair of Rocket Boots *A cuttlefish *A broken 8 ball *A bust of Nick Cage (swoooooooon.) *A wild consort Common areas *Some Boondollars *The trusty Clawsickle *A broken bow and arrow *A chainsaw *A fairy poster *A beautiful musclebeast nude *The Crosbytop *A broken robot part *Some glasses of fresh milk Secrets *Pressing Ctrl+T will bring you to a sound test room with all of the songs in the flash and many that otherwise aren't. While being brought to the room, most of Totaka's Song plays. The room itself contains the main characters of EarthBound. Leaving the room will send you back to the main room via a Chrono Trigger "Gate". Until you "reset" the code by hitting Ctrl+T again, all the Transportalizers will use the Chrono Trigger "Gate" effect instead of their usual animation. *The last wall indentation in Karkat's room/hallway contains a switch that will open up the door to a secret room. After hitting the secret switch, head back the way you came and you should see that the fifth indentation is now a hallway. It will contain Horsaroni, Kanaya's dresses, and Sollux's beehive mainframes. *Not strictly a secret, but try right clicking and using 'Forward' over and over. *Same as above, but use "Rewind." *Also same,but use "Play" *In the newspost posted along with the game, Andrew claims that there is a secret secret room, but it is currently not known if this is one of the ones described above, or one that hasn't been found yet. Since he was talking about the music, he was most likely referring to the Sound Test Room, but that won't stop anyone from searching for this very secret room. It has all the secrets. All of them. *While as Terezi, talk to Tavros. She will convince him to try walking up and down stairs. Tavros then goes through the transportalizer. Go through it and then go through the transportalizer at the bottom. Go down two flights of stairs and you will see Tavros on the ground. You can talk to him but it is a small conversation. He has the same dialogue regardless of which character speaks to him. *As Terezi, go to the roof where you find the smelloscope. If you open the chest, it gives you the option to become future Terezi. Become future Terezi, open the chest again, and then return to the round room and talk to Nepeta. She'll lead you to a secret area. Glitches *While using the transportalizers, pressing the space bar before the apper-ing animation is finished will sometimes result in the troll being unable to move, while pressing it again results in being transportalized into an inescapable, empty, version of the room you were being tranportalized to. Unless you restart or activate Trickster Mode, you'll remain stuck. In addition to this, if you are in a room with stairs when this happens you will not automatically walk diagonally on them and must zig-zag to move up or down the stairs. *As soon as the game loads, try clicking on the gamepad icon, waiting for it to fully load, then clicking on the icon again. If done right Aradia will appear. Aradia also appears briefly if you quickly tap the space bar in dialog scenes. *While you are Future Terezi, you can operate Aradia's teleporter. It leads back to the top of the winding staircase through the abyss. *As Terezi, you can slip off her stairs and get stuck by going diagonal. Alterniabound Sprites Karkat01sm.gif|Karkat's profile aradiaportrait.gif|Aradiabot's profile ProfileTavroslarge.gif|Tavros' profile tholluxth.gif|Sollux' profile nepeta01sm.gif|Nepeta's profile image 485.png|Kanaya's profile image 330.png|Terezi's profile dragon1.png|Terezi roleplaying vriskaposes.gif|Vriska's profile image 431.png|Equius' profile gamzee01sm.gif|Gamzee's profile EridanProfile.gif|Eridan's profile feferidialogue.gif|Feferi's profile femjohn.gif|What has ctrl+T done? CGaniFINAL.gif|Karkat sprite AAaniFINAL.gif|Aradiabot sprite ATaniFINAL.gif|Travos sprite TAaniFINAL.gif|Sollux sprite ACaniFINAL.gif|Nepeta sprite GAaniFINAL.gif|Kanaya sprite GCaniFINAL.gif|Terezi sprite AGaniFINAL.gif|Vriska sprite vriskapilgrim.gif|Vriska's battle sprite CTaniFINAL.gif|Equius sprite TCaniFINAL.gif|Gamzee sprite gamzeeshopdance.gif|Gamzee dancing. CAaniFINAL.gif|Eridan sprite CCaniFINAL.gif|Feferi sprite Credits Aborted Slunk (Art), Radiation (SFX and most of the music) , and Gankro (Programming) , among others, are to blame for destroying two seperate websites on the day of the update. Others: *Boy Skylark - Robert J! Lake (xfactorinfinity) *Hero's Growth - Jeremy Iamurri (Solatrus) *Phrenic Phever - Clark Powell (Plazmataz) *Walk Stab Walk - Erik Scheele - (Jit) *Horschestra - Alexander Rosetti - (Albatross Soup) Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck Category:Detailed Flash Pages